This invention relates generally to the field of baseball equipment, and more particularly to baseball Practice Bat.
The game of baseball has been played in the united states for more than one hundred years. The game is played by opposing teams and consists primarily of a pitcher of one team throwing a ball to a batter of the other team who attempts to hit the ball with the bat and to then run to each of four bases successfully with out being tagged out. The bat tends to be round in cross section rather narrow in diameter, thereby making it difficult to hit a ball which tends to be only slightly larger in diameter than the bat barrel. Bats are generally constructed of wood or aluminum. There tend to be no moving parts on a baseball bat. Base ball players tend to spend many hours practicing their hitting technique so that when they play the game, they can hit the ball with maximum efficiency.
Hitting coaches know that the most efficient way to swing a bat for optimal performance is to have the leading arm do most of the work until the ball makes contact with the barrel of the bat. After that, both hands and arms are used equally. It is difficult, with a standard bat, for the batter or the coach to verify that the batter is actually using his or her leading arm properly. Additionally, coaches train their players to hold the bat in such a way that the batters knuckles of one hand are aligned with the knuckles of the other hand. This ideal alignment is also difficult to verify during the swinging process.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a baseball practice bat that helps the user perfect his or her swing for optimal hitting results.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a practice bat that helps the batter learn how to use his or her leading arm in the first half of the swing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a practice bat that helps the batter learn how to keep his or her knuckles aligned on the bat during the swing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Baseball Practice Bat comprising: a main bat barrel, a slidable handle portion, a non moving aluminum handle portion, a rigid centrally located shaft running through said main bat barrel, said slidable handle portion and said non moving handle portion, a non pinch flange located on the bottom of said slidable handle, said flange having a downwardly facing post, said flange on said non moving handle having a rubber washer attached, said washer having a cut out area where said downwardly facing post can penetrate and make contact with the metal portion of said non moving handle, and molded finger positioning grips affixed to said sliding handle portion and said non moving handle portion that helps the user align his or her knuckles on both hands.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.